


The Letterman Jacket

by Jewels__20



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels__20/pseuds/Jewels__20
Summary: Betty and Archie visit Riverdale high as boyfriend and girlfriend, thinking back to high school Betty's "fantasies" of them, like being the first girl to wear Archie's letterman jacket...---“I like your old fantasy of us.” Archie said softly.“I like reality better.” Betty whispered, leaning in for one more kiss.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper fanfictions, Betty Deserves Better





	The Letterman Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before but this is just a little two part scene idea I had for Archie and Betty. A friend and I realised Archie has *never* given his letterman jacket to a girl?! And the idea of Betty in it...I HAD to write this!
> 
> Aware that it’s kind of cheesy. I wrote it on a whim at 5 am and it’s been *forever* since I’ve written anything other than an essay…But fanfic is supposed to be cheesy right? I just found the idea of 20 something Betty and Archie together realising they're happier and more meaningful now than they ever could have been in highschool(and the parallels to season 1) SO cute. 
> 
> Hope that anyone who reads likes it and wants to break down with me over the potential of future barchie! <3

Betty and Archie walked through the hallways of Riverdale high hand in hand. Kevin was the new drama teacher and had invited Betty to come visit him after classes finished. Archie had sweetly volunteered to walk Betty to the school for old time’s sake, after many years away he’d felt nostalgic for a visit to Riverdale high. 

The hallways were empty, all of the students having rushed home after the last bell. Archie’s hand felt comfortable in Betty’s, and their casual pace as they walked the familiar hallway reminded her of how she’d pictured they’d be as a high school couple. Except, older present day Archie, in faded Levis and a long sleeved blue sweater was far more built and handsome than 15 year old Archie, in Betty’s humble opinion. 

A memory rose in her mind of them walking down the hallway while they pretended to date, with confident strides and bright smiles. But this was what she’d really always pictured before Sophomore year. Archie’s warm hand in hers, lost in their own little world, a world with no time limit as her boyfriend Archie Andrews walked her to class. Content, casual, and easy. The way they had always been together. 

She wouldn’t change any of it now though. Not after the way she and Archie had found their way back to one another as adults, truly ready to face the world together. Solid and happy, able to heal together after all Riverdale had put them through. Nothing as trivial as they would have been as a high school romance. 

“It’s weird being back here,” Archie remarked.

Betty nodded. “Very,” she paused and tilted her head pensively. “But also, super normal?”

“Normal?” Archie laughed.

Betty let out a laugh as she tried to put her thoughts into words. “No, I mean, somehow it feels right to be back here together. As if this should have been the normal.” 

Archie had started to nod, his grasp on her hand tightening and his thumb tracing patterns on the back of her hand. “Yea, I get what you mean, just us, together in a regular high school.” 

She thought he was done speaking until he added with a smirk. “As a power couple.” 

Betty stopped walking, narrowing her eyes with mock incredulity on her face. “I cannot believe you’re still using that line against me!” 

Archie laughed and turned towards her, placing his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well we would’ve been, I mean you were a cheerleader.”

She interrupted. “For less than a second.” 

“And I was on the football team,” he continued to mock, walking her backwards.

“Mhm,” Betty rolled her eyes as he used the words from her old speech against her. 

Her back gently hit a locker and her breath hitched as she looked into his warm brown eyes still bright with humour, his face close to hers as he teased her for another moment by leaning in slowly, lips barely brushing hers until she impatiently kissed him. His lips were warm despite having just stepped inside from the cool September air. Her fingers entwined in his hair just as his lips pulled away from hers. He didn’t move though, keeping her pressed against the locker.

His lips moved to her ear, his cheek brushing against hers so that she felt him smile as he whispered. “We would have been a power couple.” Before straightening back up to look into her eyes. “But not because you were the perfect cheerleader and I was the jock. Because you’re Betty Cooper and I’m Archie Andrews and we’re powerful together no matter what.”

Betty giggled at Archie’s cheese. She shook her head, wanting to roll her eyes, but she was too busy staring into his and feeling undeniably happy to even try. “Oh Arch.” She tried to sound exasperated but was sure she failed, unable to wipe away her smile or stop looking at his lips. Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling him down for another, deeper kiss. Betty feeling like a lovesick high school girl kissing against a locker in an empty hallway.

She placed her hands on Archie’s chest as she began giggling into the kiss. 

Archie looked dazed as their lips parted, his brows furrowing at her. “What?”

“It’s just that 15 year old Betty pictured us having this exact moment. But she pictured herself wearing your letterman jacket that you’d let her borrow for the day because she was cold on the walk to school.” Betty admitted with humour, blushing at having admitted the details of a high school Archie fantasy to the man himself.

Archie raised his brows at her confession before laughing with her, they were always like this, comfortably goofy and soft with one another. But something about being somewhere that held so much of their past and its potential was really making them obnoxiously so and bringing out their nostalgia. 

“I like your old fantasy of us.” Archie said softly.

“I like reality better.” Betty whispered, leaning in for one more kiss before taking Archie’s hand and leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued slowly walking to the theatre. 

——

Archie smiled as he pulled up to Betty’s house to pick her up. She’d decided to spend some time with Kevin and Archie had walked home. Being back at the high school had made him feel 17 again. A lovesick teenage boy, a high school Archie hopelessly in love with Betty Cooper. Except now unabashedly and without hesitation, not scared of admitting how he really felt.

He and Betty had decided to go to Pops, fall or not it was always milkshake season in Riverdale. Betty was stood outside already, waiting for him. Archie smiled instinctively, she looked beautiful, dressed in a simple white turtleneck and a high-waisted pink skirt. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders, and her cheeks were flushed pink from the cool air. He got out of the car to open the door and she half ran towards him, pecking him on the cheek before settling into the truck. Archie walked around to the driver’s side and started to drive. Betty was rubbing her hands together. 

“It’s colder than I thought it would be this early in September.” Betty explained.

“Aren’t you the one who tells me to check the weather everyday before I leave the house?” Archie replied teasingly.

Betty protested. “Hey, I checked this morning but I wasn’t going to check again at 7 pm, and besides we’re just walking from the truck into pops.” 

Archie shook his head, as he took a hand off the wheel to take one of her cold hands in his. Holding it up to his lips to kiss the back of it gently. He looked over at her as and she smiled. He rested their hands on the arm rest between them.

“You’re always so warm.” Betty murmured to herself, leaning in closer to him and placing her other hand over their linked ones, squeezing as if still trying to warm up. 

They arrived at Pops in no time and as Betty undid her seatbelt Archie reached behind his seat for the item he’d dug up after arriving home earlier in the day. He walked around to the other side of the truck and opened the door for Betty. But he stood in front of her with both hands behind his back as she stepped down onto the pavement. 

“If you’re going to make me stay outside even a second longer you better be willing to lend me your warmth.” Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest as if trying to conserve heat.

Archie tilted his head slightly. “You look cold.” He remarked.

Betty looked confused. Until Archie pulled his old letterman jacket from behind his back. 

A smile lit up Betty’s face and her green eyes sparkled as she giggled loudly. “Arch!” 

She couldn’t seem to stop giggling as he placed the jacket over her shoulders and used it to pull her closer, flipping her hair out from where the jacket had covered it, playing with the soft curls he loved. 

Betty stared up at him adoringly and kissed him, both of their lips a little cold, but warmed by one another. She snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her waist under his letterman jacket. 

“I can’t believe you actually found this in your mess of boxes.” Betty said, still grinning incredulously.

“I wanted to see you in it.” Archie said simply. 

Betty shook her head, her eyes shining as she looked up at him. 

Archie opened the door for her and they stepped in, waving hello to Pop and taking a seat in their old booth. 

They held hands across the table, smiling at one another softly, well aware they looked like lovesick teenagers. The redheaded boy sitting across from the pretty blonde in his letterman jacket. Him staring adoringly at her as she gazed back at him. And it was like all was as meant to be as they spent the rest of their night together in a booth at pops, with one strawberry, and one classic vanilla milkshake in front of them. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos if you like it! I love getting to meet and interact with other barchie fans!


End file.
